Usachii
Usachii is a YouTube singer who is well known for her powerful and strong voice heard in covers such as "Tengaku" as well as her soft and gentle voice full of emotions as heard in her cover of "Irony". She is capable of hitting notes quite flawlessly like in her cover of "Hope" as well as doing screamo as seen in her cover of "Ikiryou" , she also often does self duets, proving that her range and style is extremely broad while also having the ability to sound "trap". However her most viewed video is her "Black★Rock Shooter" cover, with over 219K views as of March 2014. She sometimes writes her own English translyrics which carry their own meanings. She has done many collabs with her friend and partner Nova, while she collabs quite often with Powerswithin who animates videos for her covers. However she has only entered in few duet or group utaite competitions. Usachii also creates UTAU covers and is a mixer and mixes for other YouTube singers like Nova. Further more she is an artist, seiyuu, as well as a composer and lyricist as seen on the video of her original song "Broken Doll" that she made with Powerswithin. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Novahyou # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Coda List of Covered Songs (2009.09.26) # "BPM" (2009.10.2) # "Looking For" (2009.10.24) # "Sleeping Forest" (2010.01.24) # "Melt" (2010.02.14) # "SPiCa" feat. Noki, Usachii, Rémi, chiiyoko, kuri~n, Zefi, Limey, Cir, Ookamitsuki, kappuraamen, Autumn and Яin (2010.03.05) # "Ocean" with Zephyria (2010.05.26) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Usachii and Nova (2010.06.15) # "Sand Mound Reaching the Sky" (2010.06.25) # "Alice" (2010.08.22) # "I can't get up" (2010.09.16) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.09.22) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Usachii and Pie, Danny, Ebbie and Kammi (2010.10.29) # "Little Traveler" (2010.11.26) # "What's COLOR" feat. Usachii and Umi (2010.12.29) # "Neri No Hoshizora" feat. Usachii and Zephyria (2010.12.30) # "Luka Luka ★ Night Fever" (2011.01.08) # "Heavenly Blue" (2011.02.06) # "Hello/How are you" (2011.02.06) # "Pray For" feat. Usachii and NovaHyou (2011.03.11) # "Taisetsu na Kotoba" (2011.03.21) # "Hope" (2011.07.26) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.07.31) # "Gallows Bell" (2011.07.31) # "Ikiryou" (2011.10.03) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" feat. Usachii and NovaHyou (2011.11.11) # "Leia" (2012.01.14) # "Ganbaruyo" (2012.01.25) # "Nornir" (Mawaru Penguindrum OP) -Short ver.- feat. Usachii and NovaHyou (2012.01.25) (Audio deleted on YouTube) # "Jihaku" feat. Usachii and NovaHyou (2012.01.25) # "Orange" (2012.02.01) # "Tsumugi Uta" (The Spinning Song) (2012.02.20) # "Honoka" (2012.02.20) # "Tengaku" (2012.04.01) # "Monochroact" feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.06.20) # "Nonsense Universe" feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.07.04) # "Kuusou Mythology" feat. Usachii and ZesseiBijin (2012.10.27) # "Last Song" (2012.11.26) # "Can DO" (Kuroko no Basuke OP) (2012.12.26) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- feat. Usachii and Nova (2012.12.29) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2013.01.30) # "Broken Doll" (Original) (2012.02.10) # "Torinoko City" -Arrange ver.- feat. Usachii, Coda and CosKi (2013.03.10) # "Tear" (2013.03.30) # "Witch Hunt" feat. Usachii and Tonkhai, Nova and KoKo (2013.04.01) # "Starline Dreamer" feat. Usachii and Coda, Minnie and Tonkhai (2013.04.18) # "Irony" (2013.06.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English remix ver.- feat. Usachii and Nova (2013.06.15) # "Only You" feat. Usachii and Coda, Minnie and Tonkhai (2013.07.18) # "Vivi" -Piano ver.-feat. Usachii and Coda (2013.07.23) # "WAVE" feat. Usachii and Ditze101 (2013.07.31) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'ai Ka" (2013.08.03) # "Unforgotten" From Halo, original lyrics (2013.08.10) # "Sprinter" -Acapella ver.- feat. Coda and Usachii (2013.08.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Miri, Ankoku, Liana, ehmz, SquaDus, Serena, XJ_90, Fome, Moon, Beibi, Usachii, cheeseman, Ariah, Tomie and Antares (2013.12.16) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2013.10.29) # "Applause" (Lady Gaga song) feat. Usachii and Moyashi (2013.12.08) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) (2013.12.15) # "Futari no Kimochi no Honto no Himitsu" (Kill Me Baby ED) (2013.12.26) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She occasionally sings with her little sister who goes by "Moyashi", as seen in their cover of "Tsumugi Uta" * She occasionally does dubs. * She makes manga at Manga Magazine. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Manga Magazine profile * tumblr. * deviantART * Google+ Category:YT Trap Singers Category:Translyricists